


he is mine and i am his

by theinvisiblemay



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblemay/pseuds/theinvisiblemay
Summary: robb has just returned from one of the battles with lannisters. he was gone for a long time, and you felt an urgent need to reward your king for all his accomplishments.warnings: smut, a bit of pain, a bit of swearing, more smut





	he is mine and i am his

you were sitting on the hill, looking at the dawn, not thinking of anything but the man who should be next to you. the sun was getting lower and lower, and the moon took its place. you smiled softly, because this breathtaking view of day meeting the night reminded you of your relationship with robb. lady catelyn, his mother, used to say that he was like the night - dark, mysterious and quiet, while you were the day - full of energy and very outgoing. he was your exact opposite, that’s why you loved him so much.   
you were about to get married in two days, but now he was gone, and you had no idea when he’ll come back. or  _if_  he’ll come back. 

your train of thoughts was brutally interrupted by a loud bark right next to your ear. you were too terrified and shocked to even move, but a short laugh left your mouth after you realised what was the source of this sound. "grey wind! i missed you so much!", you said, rubbing the direwolf’s back. you were so happy at this moment, because if the wolf was here, so was his owner.  
"good evening, my queen", you heard a soft voice right behind your back. you got up as fast as possible, hugged robb really tight and closed your eyes, tears of joy streaming down your face. "i missed you so, so much", you whispered, burying your face in the crook of his neck. you felt his hand gently rubbing your back, and this is when you let all your emotions out. quiet sobs were leaving your mouth as you finally realised that robb is really here, alive and well. he laughed softly in response to your cries, kissing your forehead gently. "it’s okay baby, i’m here, don’t worry", he whispered in your ear, placing another kiss on your cheek. "i’m there for you again", he said, and it somehow managed to change your mood in a split second.

now you were extremely aroused, given the fact that you and the oldest stark haven’t seen each other for three weeks, you haven’t intimately touched each other for about two months now.  
you took a step back, reluctantly releasing yourself from his arms. tilting your head, you gave robb a very lustful look, and it took him less than a second to realise what you had in mind. his unbelievably bright, blue eyes turned into two dark orbs, staring deeply into yours. he grabbed your hand slowly, but firmly, then went straight to the castle to find your shared chamber. you knew he was as turned on as you, but there were still soldiers around you - and he didn’t want them to know that their king is an always horny guy who would never say no to a good fuck.

when you both were inside the room, and grey wind finally decided to stop following you, robb made sure the door was locked, meanwhile you lit all the candles. all of your moves were quick and imprecise, but there was no time nor need to be exact in anything but making your way to the bed. when the last candle was lit and curtains were closed, you turned around and saw stark lying in the bed with bare chest and mouth slightly open, heavy breathing, eyeing you from your head to your feet. he knew you were the most beautiful lady in the entire seven kingdoms, and being there with you made him the happiest man to ever live.

he got up to his knees when you approached the bed, pulled you closer to himself, and, finally being shorter than you, started kissing your neck and untying your dress. you let out a soft moan when he found your sweet spot, making it louder after feeling the suction there. you placed your hands on the back of robb’s neck, letting one of them wander through his soft curls. he tilted his head back for a while, his eyes meeting yours. you smiled softly, moving the other hand to cup his face and moved your thumb through his lips. this gesture was enough for both of you - the next second he was on top of you, kissing you like there was no tomorrow. his fingers wandered around your thigh, causing you to shiver and moan softly under your breath. he started sucking on your nipple, biting it gently, while you were trying to help him get rid of his tight leather pants. it wasn’t easy for you though, mostly because robb’s hips were glued to yours, and there was no way for your tiny hands to push him away. so you came up with a better idea.

you grabbed his body and used all strength to turn both of you around, so now you were on top of robb, unbuckling his pants to finally get what you’ve been waiting for so long. the look on his face said it all - he loved battles and fighting, he loved being a king in the north, but what he loved the most was your beautiful lips wrapped around his dick while he pulled your hair so hard you had tears in your eyes. he sat up, placed his hands on your hips and started moving them slowly, causing both of you to moan into each other’s lips. the friction getting more and more intense made your body jerk, you felt a jolt of pleasure come through your spine and you suddenly came, screaming robb’s name in shock. "it’s so nice to see you cum without my help, princess", he whispered mockingly after you calmed down, pulled you closer to himself and rubbed your back gently. you laughed and pushed him onto his back, finally managing to take his pants off and threw them away. none of you moved for a while, admiring each other’s naked bodies. your hands moved up and down his bare, perfectly built chest, while his grabbed your hips again and he turned you around. robb placed his hands on both sides of your head, lowered himself to kiss you and you felt his cock entering you at the same time.

a loud moan left your mouth as you felt him fill you up completely. you placed your hands on his neck and caressed it gently with your fingers, earning a quiet whimper from your lover. robb moved his hips very slowly, giving you some time to adjust to his size. "are you good, princess?", he asked, and picked up the pace after receiving a nod from you. "just don’t stop, please", you said, bucking your hips up to help stark find your sweet spot. he lowered his head to kiss you, and you cupped his face, bringing it even closer to yours. he smiled through the kiss, then moving onto your neck after a few minutes. he picked up the pace again, fucking into you a bit harder than before. he could feel you were close, so he wanted to make this one better for both of you. as expected, your moans got louder, your legs started to shake, but he kept speeding up. what sent you over the edge was when robb sucked up the skin on your neck; you tilted your head back and screamed on top of your lungs, probably waking up everyone who was in the castle at that moment. but none of you actually cared.

when you steadied your breath and body, robb slipped out of you and kissed you gently. "all fours please, princess", he whispered, and you did nothing but obey your king. after you changed your position, he lined himself up behind you and a moment later you felt his tip nudging your entrance. you were still oversensitive after your second orgasm, so your legs jerked unwillingly while he entered you all at once. he grabbed your ass and started rocking his hips back and forth, a quiet groan leaving his lips every now and then. you were holding the duvet and the grip tightened when you felt him rubbing your cervix. it was a bit painful, but also pleasurable - his groans got louder, so you knew he also liked it - so you let him continue as you felt another orgasm coming. suddenly robb’s hand wandered from your hips to your clit, which sent a shiver through your spine and caused you to come in seconds. you shouted his name, falling onto the bed, but he was buried so deep in you he fell on your back, still fucking you as hard as before. your legs started to shake like crazy, and the feeling was too strong, so it made you empty yourself all over his hand, your legs and the bed. 

you’ve never felt like this before, that’s why you closed your eyes and panted, trying not to pass out. stark saw that you’re too weak to move, so he slipped out of you, laid down and pulled your body on his, hugging you tightly. “i’m sorry princess, didn’t mean to be so harsh”, he whispered, rubbing your back and playing with your hair to calm you down a bit. “it’s okay, my love, i’m okay”, you whispered back, kissing his neck to assure him that you, in fact, are fine. “let’s go to sleep, shall we?”, you heard, but you sat up slowly and smiled. “no way, i’m not letting you sleep when your dick is still rock hard”, you grinned, moving further away to place your head between his legs.  
you licked his length from the bottom to the top, causing him to moan obscenely. you grinned and grabbed his cock by the base, sucking onto the tip. you lowered your head and tightened your grip, receiving a chain of  _fucks_ and  _shits_ in response. his long awaited dream came true, so he didn’t care about being too loud, too obscure or too whatever. all that mattered was here and now. you bobbed your head up and down, twirling your tongue, giving robb even more pleasure. one of his hands pulled your hair, the other one was holding onto the duvet so tight his knuckles went white. seeing him being so pleased, his bare chest covered in sweat, breathing heavily was so satisfying, you felt your pussy muscles clench. now you both were a big, moaning, shaking mess, and you were doing him so good he almost ripped your hair out. an unexpected jolt went through stark’s body and after a loud scream he came all over your tongue, moaning so loud everyone in the seven kingdoms heard it. that made you so aroused you reached your high again, untouched, your core dripping onto the already wet bed.

you released his dick from your mouth with a loud pop, swallowed all that was inside them and laid down beside robb. “now we can go to sleep, my king”, you said, hiding under the warm leather. he hugged you from behind, placing little kisses all over your neck and back. “i love you, my queen”, he whispered before falling asleep. “i love you too, my king”, you said, smiling softly and closing your eyes.

_i am his, and he is mine. from this day, until the end of my days._

**Author's Note:**

> this is the filthiest thing i’ve ever written. no lies. also, as you can see, i’m a big robb stark/richard madden/got stan, so i guess you’ll see more of these in the future. and this one’s dedicated to the whole marvel whores twt gc, my fav whores in the entire universe. ily 3000 x


End file.
